


Hope

by PatPrecieux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: What the future holds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes less is more, especially words.
> 
> A Haiku for The Boys.

It is what it is.

 

But we both must not lose hope.

 

Love will never fail.

**Author's Note:**

> Still processing TLD. Simplicity often brings a solution.


End file.
